universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Board James
Entrance Down into the Basement TBA Neutral B - Death Spell James will charge up a large ball of fiery death, before firing it down in front of him. However, if you tilt the analog stick up or to the sides, James will instead shoot a stream of fire out of the fireball, dealing multiple hits to anyone in front of him before ending with an explosion. Holding B while holding down will have the fireball roll along the ground, with a 50% chance of burying the opponents in a "smolder pit" (like the normal bury effect but constantly taking damage while underground) upon hit. The attack has 2 seconds of lag after charging it. Side B - Weapons and Warriors James will enter a stance which he holds out the Weapons and Warriors instructional manual in front of him, which you can move freely during. Pressing B during this stance will spawn a catapult, while pressing A will spawn a soldier. With the catapult, pressing Side B near it will activate it, launching a ball in an arc. The ball also has a chance of burying whoever it hits. The catapult will disappear afterwards. The Soldier will attack nearby opponents. Doing the Side B again will move the Soldier. If anybody's within range of where it's gonna go, it'll attack them. The Soldier will disappear after 5 1/2 seconds, but it can be knocked out of bounds early. Up B - Crossfire James will quickly ride upwards on a Crossfire piece. Pressing B will shoot a ball forwards, while pressing Side B during this will shoot out Motherfucker Mike, riding on his own Crossfire piece. Down B - Donut Disaster A Donut Disaster machine will be set on a table next to James. Pressing B near it will load a donut on the machine, with multiple donuts able to be placed on it. After a few seconds, the machine will fire all the donuts loaded on it in random directions. Opponents can attack the machine to disable it, but they'll also be scorched by the coffee sitting on the table. The machine itself will disappear a couple seconds after launching the donuts. Final Smash - Nightmare - The Video Board Game James will take out the Nightmare board game, inviting anybody around him to play along. The other players are given a cue to press B to roll a die, and must land a 6 to win (A 6 is guaranteed to be rolled by someone). After rolling their dice, the player who lands a 6 will have James tell them to "Draw a Nightmare card." After doing so, a cutscene will play out of the character's "nightmare." Once that plays out, everyone but the chosen opponent will appear back on stage, with the opponent being OHKO'd. James now has a light crown on his head, meaning that he isn't susceptible to knockback for the next 10 seconds. There's a chance, however, that an opponent can choose the wrong card and win, cancelling the FS. But this outcome is semi-rare. KOSFX KOSFX1: FUCK! KOSFX2: Woah-hoh-hoh! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Screen KOSFX: Oh dear... Taunts Up: Listen you fuckers, you screwheads. Sd: You like board games, right? Dn: I'M BORED! I WANNA PLAY A FUCKIN' BOARD GAME! AND YOU'RE FUCKING PISSING ME OFF! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (He looks at the Dream Phone surprised, before saying) I win! Victory 2: Oh well.... bored again. Victory 3: To quoth the raven... 'Nevermore. (Laughs) Lose/Clap: (Crouched on the floor) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- Chainsaw *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Mike Presley *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Board James Logo Victory Music Board James Intro Kirby Hat Board James's Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Board James is one of the main antagonist in TTGWTB, partnering with ZALGO. Extra Colors & Costumes *Default *Candyland Costume *White shirt, glasses and light brown pants (AVGN) Trivia *Insert One Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Murderer Category:Pure Evil Category:Main Antagonist Category:AVGN Category:Criminal Category:Insane Category:Ow the Edge Category:Alter-Ego Category:Villains Category:Creepy characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal TTGWTB Boss Characters Category:Semi-Funny Category:Reviewer Category:Board Game Reviewer Category:Human Category:Male Category:Former Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Confirmed Lawl Liquid Crystal Characters Category:Real Life Category:Adult Category:Father Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Cinemassacre Category:Alternate Form Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:YouTube Category:Celebrities Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Semi-Angry Category:People who have communicated with the dead Category:Clothes Changer Category:Hat Wearer Category:Board James Category:Horror Characters Category:People who die alot Category:Nerd Category:James Rolfe Played Category:People called James